EXPVirus saga: Dark Angel
by largefish8
Summary: First proper story of the saga is finished. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1: Bumpy landings

First, the legal disclaimers. All Lilo and Stitch characters except for Akira, Rick and X-777 belong to Disney. The Timesplitters belong to Eidos Interactive. The U.S.S Defiant Starship design belongs to Paramount Studios (I think). Akira, Rick and Experiment 777 are the copyright property of me.

This is the first proper instalment of the 'EXP-Virus saga'. I will try to update whenever possible. If you want your Fan experiments mentioned, e-mail me their name and profile and I will try to fit them in a later chapter/instalment. The timeship looks like the U.S.S Defiant from Star Trek: DS9 only smaller. These stories take place a year after the last experiments were caught and homed by Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

**The EXP-Virus saga: Dark angel**

Chapter 1: Bumpy Landings

Intro

UFO's were not uncommon in the night skies above Kuwai Island. Just a couple of years ago, a green fireball had landed not far from Kokaua Town and over the following year alien sightings had tripled. So no one paid any attention to the strange flashes in the night sky or to the five shooting stars that circled for twenty minutes over the island. They should have paid more attention.

Timeship Bridge

Date: 12/06/2006

Matt carefully steered the timeship through a cloud, while keeping the four black pods in range. Each of those pods carried a lifeform that could spell certain doom for the human race if they were activated. "Come on. Just a little closer." He said under his breath. There was an ominous creak from the wall to his left as the strain from the wind resistance began to take its toll. "Bloody Captain Hawk and his trigger happy crew." He cursed. The 28th century Starship captain was the main reason that they were having trouble catching the pods (See Prologue for more). His starships stun torpedoes had fried almost every circuit on the ship, forcing them to reset all the computer systems. Luckily, the pods had been slow otherwise Matt and his companions would have been too late by far. The entrance to the bridge opened and a red-furred experiment walked in. Her name was X-777 and, due to an accident considered Matt to be her master. "Master?" She asked, trying to get Matt's attention. When he didn't answer she continued anyway. "Rick and Akira have repaired the weapon systems." "How many times do I have to say it? You don't have to call me 'Master'." Answered Matt without turning his head. X-777 sat down in the co-pilots seat next to Matt and said "Of course, Master." Matt just shook his head and sighed. The screen had changed, now the pods had numbers next to then that corresponded to the experiment on board. Only one was in range but Matt silently thanked his lucky stars. The number was 627, who was, according to his file, practically unstoppable. Matt selected control of the gauss cannon, targeted the pods engine and fired.

Mountaintop on Kuwai

Splitter heavy weapons squad

"Commander Darleas. We have just sighted the Travellers timeship. He appears to be attempting to disable the transport pods. He has already disabled and detained the 627 pod." Said the captain of the squad. When the answer came, he had to hold his communicator at arms length due to the volume. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU IDIOT!" shouted the voice of Commander Darleas "SHOOT THEM DOWN BFORE HE CAPTURES THE OTHERS, NOW!" "Touchy." Muttered the captain. He turned and issued orders to his squad members "I want half of you on that boulder there and the rest of you slackers on that outcrop." He said pointing to said boulder and outcrop. "Use your homing launchers. Anything else will just bounce off. Fire on my command." The splitter soldiers ran to their positions and pulled out what looked like large triple-barrelled shotguns without the cocking mechanism. There were three identical gusts of wind as the transport pods flew over their heads. Then they heard it, a faint rumble that steadily got louder. Then, out of a bank of cloud, came the timeship of their hated enemy, the traveller. The captain didn't even need to order them to fire.

Timeship Bridge

"Yahoo!" yelled Matt "One down, three to go." He turned and activated the intercom to the cargo bay. "Rick, Akira. Is E.X.P 627's pod safe and sound?" A horrible thought occurred to him. "Please tell me the pod didn't get wet." Whatever Rick had been about to say never got said because at that moment, the entire left wall of the bridge blew in a blue fireball. Both Matt and X-777 were thrown out of their chairs and onto the floor. The sound of the air rushing out of the hole that the explosion had made was deafening to Matt but was loud enough to knock out X-777. The bigger problem was the suction. Matt came to his senses just in time to see X-777 sucked out of the hole and into the night sky. Matt would always wonder why he did what he did next. He grabbed the survival backpack from the back of the Pilot seat, ran to the hole and jumped out after her. He expected to go splat but instead hit the water. The ship had flown over the coast. "777" Matt yelled "Where are you?" He took a deep breath and dived. Matt could see parts of the timeships hull that had been blown off sinking to the sea floor. He thought he saw a glimpse of red and swam towards it. Unfortunately, a piece of hull armour caught him on the head. Matt's last thoughts before everything went black were 'Smeg'.

Meanwhile, onboard the timeship…

Akira and Rick ran through the smoke-filled corridors towards the control bridge. Whatever had hit the ship had set off fires everywhere. They arrived at the door to the bridge and found that it had sealed itself. "Unable to open seal. Hull breach detected!" Sounded the computer. "We've got to get in there." Said Akira "Matt and X-777 could be hurt or worse." "I could try to walk through the door like I did on Dr Johnson's ship." Suggested Rick. He composed himself, closed his eyes and walked towards the door. When he opened his eyes, he saw what was left of the bridge. "Oh, no!" he said to himself when he saw the gaping hole in the side of the bridge. He punched in the override code for the door, and then he began to use an extinguisher on the fires. Akira ran to the pilot controls and tried to turn the ship but the controls were fried. The only button on the panel was a red one. Akira crossed her claws and pressed it. "Emergency autopilot engaged! Warning. Critical damage to atmosphere engines detected" Sounded the computer. "Queesta!" Swore Akira. The computer continued "Engaging emergency landing program! All crew to crash positions!" With this Akira and Rick were thrown off balance and nearly joined Matt and X-777 in the sea as the computer expertly brought the ship about. "Oh, crap!" Said Rick as he saw that the ship was heading for a house with a dome on top.

Palakai Household

Kauai Island

It was a beautiful night so Lilo had opened up the observatory roof to look at the stars. There had been reports on the radio of shooting stars so she and Stitch were looking for them. "Look, Stitch." Lilo said pointing to a orange fireball over the ocean "There's one." "Ooo. Mesata tooka be. (Ooo. That's a big one.) As they watched, the shooting star seemed to turn, towards them. As it got closer, they began to see the outline of a starship. It just skimmed the top of the dome as it passed overhead. Lilo and Stitch ran to the window and watched with horror as the crippled ship plunged into the jungle. After a minute of crashing noises, a column of smoke began to rise. Stitch looked more horrified by the crash. "Lilo" he said, pulling her to the lift. "Cousins were on ship." "More cousins?" said Lilo "But we rescued all of them and found their one true place. Even Angel and 625." They both looked at the experiment scanner. There were three new numbers on the screen, EXP type: 312, X-1931 and X-777 but there was no more info apart from the ID numbers. Lilo knew that they had to find them before Gantu did, so they grabbed torches, some bandages and sneaked out of the back door.

Jungle near Palakai House

Kauai Island

Angel had also seen the crash and was rushing to the site as well. She had been originally planning to surprise her Bushi-boo with a surprise visit but the site of the huge starship shooting overhead, spouting flames and smoke had made her decide to see if she could help (She had smelled Akira and Rick as well), anyway Stitch and Lilo would be going to help for certain. She rushed into a clearing and saw a strange black pod had apparently landed there. She was about to carry on when a strange device popped out of the top of the pod and bathed her in a blue light. "Experiment 624 detected. Executing program: Virus 624." Sounded a monotone, male voice. An Experiment pod with a bio-hazard symbol on it popped out of a tube in the side and another sprayed it with water, activating it. When the pod had finished activating, Angel nearly collapsed from shock. Standing before her was…herself. "Virus experiment 624 activated." Sounded the pods A.I. Angel was about to run and get Stitch when a yellow beam shot and dehydrated her. "Original X-624 in custody." Sounded the transport pod as an arm picked up Angel's pod and placed it carefully inside. Virus 624 giggled evilly and ran into the jungle, following the scent of her target: Lilo Palakai.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

There we go! The first chapter of Dark Angel is finished. 

Don't worry, all you Angel fans. I haven' killed her off.

X-777 will be named during this story, at some point!

Please read and review! Criticism is alright (I want to know if I go wrong) but do not flame me please!

Has anyone heard from Delta Operator? He seems to have vanished off the face of the earth.

WARNING TO ALL AUTHORS WHO HAVE PICTURES ON DeviantArt: A person is taking work from people's accounts on DeviantArt and rubbing out the signatures and watermarks and posting it as his own work. Ribera on DeviantArt has a link to this creep's art page in his journal if you wish to see if he has stolen your art. I do not tolerate thieves. Help the members of DeviantArt stop this person before he steals again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

First off, all the legal disclaimers. Lilo, Stitch and all his cousins and ohana belong to Disney. The Timesplitters belong to Eidos Interactive.

The virus clones, Akira, Rick, X-777 and Matt are my characters and the Plasma Magnum MK IV is my design.

Note: I am going to translate what Stitch says as I do not know much Turonian phrases.

**To exp.DNA: **Thanks for the tips.

**To HeMeleNoLiloLover:** Thanks for pointing out my spelling error and for letting me borrow Kila's description.

**To MetroidX2000:** Thanks for the suggestions for my virus 624. I like the sound of blood-red eyes.

**To Fshlvr: **Glad to hear that your art wasn't stolen. Dustin's website has either moved or been shut down.

**To all:** Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2: Lost

**Crash site**

**Kauai Island**

It was quite easy for Lilo and Stitch to find the ship. It had created a sizable trench in the ground when it had 'landed'. Small fires and debris were seen as they got closer to the ship.

"How are we going to get in?" Lilo asked as they got closer.

Stitch tried to tear a hole in the hull and got an electric shock for his trouble. A small hatch opened in the hull and a hovering orb floated out and scanned Lilo.

"Scanning…Terran female detected. Medical supplies detected." A female voice sounded from the orb, obviously detecting the bandages that Lilo had. "Access granted. Opening exterior cargo hatch."

The orb retreated back into its hole and a large section of the hull rose into the ceiling. When it was open Stitch and Lilo went in to investigate.

"What a mess." Said Stitch in Turonian "It looks like our room after I last had coconut cake."

Supply crates were scattered around the bay and burnt out cables hung down from the ceiling. What caught Stitches main attention was a black ship sitting in the middle of the deck. The rear of the ship was burnt and distorted but Stitch made out the remains of the label which said 'Vi...s po…27' the rest was rendered illegible by the damage.

Lilo came up to Stitch and asked "What's that?"

Stitch sniffed at the side of the pod and the same scanner that had scanned Angel popped out of the top and preformed the same scan to Stitch. "Experiment 627 not detected. Parameters for program: Virus 627 unmet. Activating standby mode." Sounded the pods A.I and the scanner retracted back inside the pod.

"Notice to all medical personnel." Sounded the ships computer "Casualties detected on bridge. Please follow the lit path."

At this a row of red lights appeared. Lilo and Stitch were about to follow when the sound of footsteps caused them to look around. Stitch immediately started grinning as he recognised the experiment standing in front of them. "Angel! Bushi-boo!" He said happily and immediately began to hug her. Virus 624 didn't struggle. She knew that if 626 found out her real identity too soon, she would never be able to infect the primary target, besides she might be able to turn 626 and Lilo against each other. 'This is too easy!' She thought as the three of them began to follow the trail of light towards the bridge.

**Timeship Bridge**

Rick slowly stirred and immediately groaned. It felt like his head had exploded. His last memories were of that house looming large in the main viewscreen, of the autopilot pulling up just in time and of being thrown around like a pea in a tin can as the ship had skidded through the jungle. As his vision cleared, he could see that the bridge was in shambles, with smashed control consoles and cables hanging from the ceiling.

"Akira" Rick moaned as the pain in his head intensified and staggered towards the bridge hatch.

He spotted Akira lying unconscious under a sensor station. A console burst in a shower of sparks. "Akira. Wake up." Rick said weakly and shook Akira in an attempt to wake her up.

Akira had a huge lump on her head where she had hit the sensor console and was bleeding from a cut on her left arm. Rick tried to make her comfortable then staggered to the bridge hatch. He tried to phase through it when it failed to respond but just succeeded in making his headache worse as he bumped into the door. The room began to spin as the headache began to make Rick feel faint. The door began to buckle as someone or something began to force them open.

Ricks last words as he collapsed to the floor was "Help Akira first." The last thing he heard was "Cousin."

Stitch finished forcing open the unresponsive door in time to see an experiment that looked like him falling to the floor. Apart from the fact that it had orange fur, it was the spitting image of him.

"Help Akira first." It mumbled before collapsing unconscious.

"Cousin." Said Stitch and ran up to him.

"Look, Stitch. Another cousin." Said Lilo and she went over to an unconscious experiment that looked like a green version of Clip.

Stitch looked up from Rick and saw, to his surprise, that Angel, about to pounce on Lilo.

"Angel, what are you doing?" He said in turonian to Virus 624.

Startled, Virus 624 spun around in a furious temper. This little blue twerp kept calling her his girlfriend and she was sick of him.

"_To smeg with this_." She thought and screamed at Stitch, the words "Get lost, you annoying blue trog!" in perfect English. (All my clones have the same translator program as 625)

She got ready to pounce on Lilo again when Stitch grabbed her and he received a punch on the nose that sent him flying across the bridge. Lilo began to back away from Virus 624.

"Angel, what wrong with you?" Lilo asked as she was backed into a corner by Virus 624 whose eyes had begun to glow blood-red. Lilo accidentally hit a blue button on the console she was pressing against and with barely a sound, a minigun-like turret folded out of the ceiling and scanned for its target. It locked on to Virus 624 and fired a small dart into her neck. The virus experiment looked confused for a second and dropped to the floor. Lilo and Stitch walked cautiously, over to where Virus 624 lay, making snoring sounds.

"Let's get her home to Jumba." Lilo said "Maybe he'll be able to tell why she attacked us. He can heal your new cousins as well."

Together, they managed to get Akira, Rick and the tranquillised Virus 624 back to their house. If they had explored the bridge in more detail, they would have noticed that one console was still working. It showed a map of the island with three green dots and one red one. The green ones were all labelled '**Pod** **in stasis'** but the red one had** 'Pod** **Activated'** next to it.

**Kokaua town beach**

**Next morning…**

Two figures were sprawled unconscious on the beach among pieces of hull armour that were washing ashore. Only one of them was human. His name was Matt and he currently had a tiny crab trying to use his left ear as a burrow. The other person was a genetic experiment from the 28th century and her name was X-777. Matt was the first one to wake up. This was mainly due to the fact that the aforementioned crab decided to give him a pinch in the ear and this is usually sufficient to wake anyone up.

"Argh!" yelled Matt and he jumped up and attempted to remove the crab from his ear.

He partly succeeded but now the crab was hanging on to his finger instead. This explains why, when X-777 came round a few minutes later, her first sight was of Matt dancing in a circle, waving his left hand in the air. After ten minutes of waving and yelling, the crab was removed and Matt and X-777 were walking through Kokuou Town. Matt was amazed when he passed the barbers where Clip worked.

"How come no one notices a hair-eating hairball…with a bow?" He said to himself as he and X-777 watched Clip eat the hair clipping from her last customer. "That's just weird." Matt said as he and X-777 walked further into town.

He turned to look at X-777. "No ones even giving you a second glance." "I don't get it either." Answered X-777.

They sat on a bench and Matt opened the survivor's pack that he had grabbed from the timeship before he had jumped out after X-777. "Let's see…One injector gun, something that looks like a Holo-mapper, one injector gun cartridge of something called…" Matt read the label "Translator nanites and one… flare gun?" Matt pulled out what looked like a space age version of an IMI Desert Eagle pistol. The label on it read 'Plasma Magnum MK IV.' Matt grinned, pocketed his new gun and switched on the mapper. "Let's see where Akira and Rick are." He said.

**Kokuou Main Street **

Lilo and Stitch were heading into town to get some groceries for the house. Virus 624 was also with them but had been forced to wear a shock collar. She was currently acting the part of the real Angel until she got another chance to infect Lilo.

"_I have to act soon before this 'Jumba' works out I'm not the real 624. I'm sure that 626 suspects me…Well, I did punch him."_ she thought as they walked towards the store.

While Lilo went into the store (Stitch was currently banned from the store after an 'incident' involving coffee, a fire axe and the sprinkler system) Virus 624 tried to think of a way to get Stitch to open the collar. She spun round when she heard a voice from across the street yell "Master, look. A virus experiment."

Matt looked across the road to where X-777 was pointing and saw a pink experiment that looked X-777 standing with a blue version of Rick.

"Are you sure?" said Matt. Just then the Mapper began to flash red and the words 'Warning! Virus Clone: Type 624 in proximity! Detain or exterminate immediately!' appeared above a picture of the experiment across the street.

Matt looked at X-777's smug grin and said "Never mind. Let's deal with her then find Rick and Akira." He pulled his gun out and began to cross the street along with X-777.

The Blue experiment noticed them and, more precisely noticed the gun in Matt's hand and blocked Matt by stepping in front of the clone.

"Naga." He said, confusing Matt. "What? I don't understand a word you're saying. Just get out of my way." Said Matt as the blue experiment talked in the alien language some more.

Matt finally lost patience just as Lilo came out of the store, having heard the commotion. He pushed the experiment out of the way and pointed the gun at virus 624.

"Virus 624? You're coming with…what the! ARGH!" said Matt as Stitch lifted him up and tossed him back across the road.

As he hit the ground the Plasma magnum went off, the bolt bouncing off a lamppost, a car mirror, the sunburnt tourist's ice cream cone and finally hitting the lock on Virus 624's shock collar.

"Finally." Thought Virus 624 and she ripped off the now useless collar, knocked down X-777 and Stitch, leapt at Lilo and sank her teeth into Lilo's arm.

Lilo felt like her blood was on fire as Virus 624 carried out her program. After what seemed like an eternity, Virus 624 let go and ran up the street. Lilo saw Stitch and the Red version of Angel she had seen running towards her but the pain became too much and she blacked out.

Matt picked himself up in time to see Virus 624 bite a little Hawaiian girl on the arm.

"You little smeghead!" Matt screamed in pure anger and picked up his gun.

Virus 624 released the girl and ran down the street. "Oh no you don't!" said Matt as he aimed his gun at the fleeing experiment and pulled the trigger.

A purple plasma orb, the size of a bowling ball shot out of the gun and hit a parked car, blowing it to postage stamp sized pieces in a fireball. Matt didn't see this as the recoil threw him to the ground.

"Whoa!" He moaned as he got to his feet and saw the smoldering wreck of the car he'd accidentally shot. He ran round the corner after the fleeing virus experiment and took aim again. This time the plasma orb blew a shed to matchsticks and Matt was sent flying backwards into a shop window…on the other side of the street. By the time Matt had extracted himself from the shops display, Virus 624 was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" swore Matt.

When he got back to the front of the grocery store, the little girl was in a bad way. She was breaking out in a cold sweat, her face was chalk-pale and, even though she had a temperature high enough to fry eggs on, she was shivering. She was also unconscious. The blue experiment was trying to wake her, an extremely worried look on his face, his ears pointing to the floor. "Oh, no!" said Matt softly.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

This chapter was written by Largefish8 and revised and beta-read by Delta operator.

Cliff hanger! Me and Delta Operator are going to co-author the saga.

Me and Delta operator may be opening a C2 Community for stories that involve Lilo and/or other non-experiment L&S characters being turned into experiments. Please E-mail us if you are interested

We will begin work on chapter 3 soon.

As always, Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

First, the usual disclaimers. Lilo and Stitch is the property of Disney and the Timesplitters belong to Eidos Interactive. Akira, Rick, X-777 and Matt are my ideas and the Plasma Magnum is my creation.

Chapter 3: Meetings

**Kauai Island**

Nani was on her way home from her job at the 'Birds of Paradise' hotel. It had been an uneventful day compared to last night and Nani was looking forward to seeing Lilo. As she pulled into the road that lead to the house, she saw Stitch run past carrying Lilo. She pulled up and was about to get out when another experiment that looked like a red-furred version of Angel and a 19 year old boy ran past as well. Nani got out of the car and ran after them. She arrived just in time to see the boy running into the house. Nani burst in after them and was just in time to hear Matt say "What do you mean you can't cure her?"

Matt couldn't believe what X-777 had just said "I told you. I can't cure her without a genetic sample of Virus624." Said X-777 "Hey, Who's she?"

Matt spun round to face Nani who was standing in the open door with her mouth hanging open. "Ah…Err, Hi there."

When she didn't move Matt walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you o.k.?" Matt asked.

Footsteps from the direction of the stairs made X-777 and Matt turn around to see Akira walk in. She had a bandage on her head that made her look like she was wearing a bandanna.

"AKIRA, you're o.k." Said Matt happily. "Where's Rick?"

Akira was just about to answer when Nani came to her senses and yelled "JUMBA! STITCH!"

Matt turned to see a large purple alien with four eyes come down the stairs along with the blue experiment that they had followed here. "Bigger girl I was not expecting you back so soon."

Matt noticed that this 'Jumba' person looked nervous. "Where's Lilo? I saw Stitch carrying her home with this guy and his experiment following." Nani said, pointing at Matt and X-777.

Matt swayed nervously. He kept getting the feeling that someone else was in the room. Jumba looked at his feet and answered "Little girl is very ill. 626 is telling me that 624 was biting her on arm."

Nani turned to stare coldly at Matt. "Hey, it isn't my fault." Said Matt "Me and X-777 tried to stop Virus 624. We would have succeeded if Lilo's blue dog hadn't tossed me across the street. What we have to do is catch her before she decides to go on a biting spree. I also would like to know who blew a hole in the side of my smegging ship."

**Splitter base**

**Location: Classified**

Commander Darleas was, for the first time in his life, in a good mood. The heavy weapons squad had reported full success and the scouts that he had sent to the crash site had reported that, although a couple of locals had turned up (Lilo and Stitch of course) there had been only two visible survivors and the traveller was not among them. When Darleas and his team had heard this they had immediately felt like Christmas, Easter and their birthdays had arrived at the same time and had spent the rest of the night drinking their way through the alcohol supplies in celebration. (A Splitters metabolism prevents hangovers. Lucky smeggers.) "I still can't believe that we've got rid of the traveller." Darleas muttered to himself.

He got up to leave when his intercom buzzed. "Yes? What is it?" He barked into the speaker.

The voice on the other end sounded worried "Err…I've got good news and bad news, sir"

Darleas waited for him to continue but an inner voice said 'your day is about to suck…BIG TIME!'

"We got a report from a scout unit in Kokaua Town. He reported that Virus 624 has completed her field test successfully and the capture squad has retrieved her."

Darleas sighed with relief and said "Good. Prepare the portal generator so we can transport her to the emperor as soon as possible. And the bad news?"

There was static as the trooper on the other end gulped "The scout also saw two individuals who attempted to interfere. It was the cure experiment and the travelle…" What he meant to say next remained a mystery because he was cut off as Darleas activated the P.A system they had set up and yelled "NOW HEAR THIS, YOU BUNCH OF SMEGHEADS! ASSAULT TEAM ONE, PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE DEPLOYMENT!"

Assault team one were Darleas's best kill team. Darleas intended to finish off the traveller once and for all.

**Pelekai Household**

Matt stepped out of Jumba's scanner and waited as the machine processed the results. He looked over at Lilo who lay in Jumba's bed asleep.

"Poor girl. Whoever hired Dr Johnson has a lot to answer for" He thought. Jumba's scanner beeped as it completed the results.

Jumba said "Now we will be seeing who you are really being." And began to read them to himself.

After a minute he looked up at Matt and said "According to scanner, you are English boy who disappeared three earth years ago but hair should be blonde, not black."

Matt just shrugged and said "Maybe the version of me here is blonde. I know that I haven't dyed my hair ever."

The door opened and Stitch, Nani and another experiment came in. "Ah, 032. Now we will be finding out truth."

Matt was walked to the living room and sat on a stool while Nani, Jumba and Stitch sat on the sofa facing him and Akira, X-777 and the recently revived Rick watched from the kitchen. The new experiment sat on the floor next to Matt's seat.

"Who are you and where are you from?" snapped Nani at Matt. Matt half-understood why Nani might be angry but there was no need to blame him.

"I'm the bogeyman and I live in your sock drawer." Retorted Matt, sarcastically.

"BZZZZZZZZZ!" went Fibber, making Matt fall off his seat in shock. "Ha. 032 will always be exposing untruths." Said Jumba as Matt got back on the chair in a fouler mood.

"I was being sarcastic." He growled. Matt sighed, took a deep breath and said "My name is Matthew Lynch. I live in England and come from another dimension."

Fibber stayed silent. Matt savoured the shocked looks on Stitch and Nani's faces. Surprisingly, Jumba seemed unsurprised by this news, saying "That is explaining different hair colour."

Matt was shocked. Usually someone would have passed out by now. Jumba continued "Why are you coming here and attacking Angel?"

"Who's Angel?" Matt Asked.

"Angel is Experiment 624. The one that you tried to kidnap." Said Nani with only a hint of anger.

Matt was genuinely shocked at this accusation and shouted "I DID NOT TRY TO KIPNAP ANYONE!" Matt pulled himself together and continued

"That was not your Angel. It was a clone called Virus 624. Me and my friends…" Matt pointed to Rick, Akira and X-777 "…came here to stop her and three other clones." Fibber, once again remained silent.

Stitch asked a question in Turoian.

"What did he say?" asked Matt.

"626 is asking where Angel is? Answered Jumba.

"I don't know. The only scanners capable of doing that are the DNA trackers on my ship but from what I've heard, my ship's been totalled." Matt pulled the injector gun he found earlier out of his pocket and shot the translator nanites into his wrist. "I'm sick of struggling to understand what the smeg he's saying." Said Matt. "He's giving me a headache."

Stitch got off the sofa and walked up to Matt. "What's wrong with Lilo?" He said, the newly injected nanites began translating to English. "What did this clone do to her?"

"She's been infected with a virus called EXP." Matt answered in turonian as the translators finished kicking in "It's going to change her into an evil experiment."

Stitch just looked stunned then answered "No." he whispered quietly.

He turned to look at Fibber but the lie detector experiment remained silent. Matt got up and said "Don't worry, if we can catch Virus 624 in time, X-777 can cure Lilo. I just need to get some stuff from my ship and…" A movement beyond the window made him hesitate. "Did anyone see that?"

It was at this moment when fifteen high-caliber plasma rounds blew the window in, making everyone dive to the floor.

The twenty-strong splitter assault team yelled and whistled as they opened fire on the Pelekai house with their plasma rifles.

"This is too easy." Stated one young grunt as he emptied his clip into the house.

"Don't get cocky. The traveller's in there and he's tough for a human." Said his squad mate, unloading his clip into the Pelekai's living room.

"Cease fire!" ordered the squad's captain and the splitters stopped firing and began to reload their weapons.

"Ok the traveller's got to be dead after all that." Said the captain and pointed at ten of his squad. "You, go in the front and check for survivors. If you find any, kill them. The rest of us will go in the back and check upstairs for the girl that Virus 624 infected. The emperor will want her transported to him as well."

The first team crept in through the front door and were shocked to discover that there was no one home. "Hey, where is everyone?" said one of the splitters. The first splitter shot backwards as a plasma round shot out of the shadows and impacted on his chest, throwing him out of the door. Stitch dropped from the ceiling where he was hiding onto another splitter which he then used to hit a third one. The rest of the splitters got an even worse surprise when Akira, Rick and X-777 came out from behind the sofa where they had been hiding and attacked as well. The biggest shock came when Rick coughed up a fireball that literately melted a splitter that was trying to choke Stitch.

"Ack…Did I do that?" said Rick in a raspy voice while clutching his throat.

"That was easy." Said Matt as they looked at the unconscious and dissolving splitters.

"Everything okay up there?" said Matt up the stairs to where he had sent Jumba, Fibber and Nani so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Yes. We are being fine." Said the voice of Jumba. Suddenly Stitch's ears shot up and he ran towards the back door. Matt followed him to see a splitter running back outside but Matt's attention was on the can shaped object that it had left in the middle of the floor.

He turned and ran back towards the living room, yelling "Oh, smeg. Run! It's a stunner char…" There was a bright blue flash, a loud noise like thunder and everything went black.

End of Chapter 3

Ha ha! Another cliff hanger.

Delta Operator helped a lot with this chapter. Thanks dude!

As usual, read and review, please!

Splitter bodies dissolve into dust when they die.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal & Memories

**First of all, the usual disclaimers. Lilo and Stitch is the property of Disney. Akira, Rick, X-777, my mirror version of Hamsterviel and Matt are the property of Me. Lilo's Experiment form is the property of Delta operator, my Co-author. Emperor Hamsterviel's Droid army is based on the C.I.S army from Star Wars Battlefront 2. Right, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal & Memories**

**Pelekai Household**

**Kauai Island**

Matt slowly came too only to nearly be blinded by a splitting migraine.

'I can't believe that I walked right into a stunner charge.' He thought, looking around for Stitch. "Everyone, o.k.?" Matt said as he got to his feet and staggered into the living room to find everyone there.

Nani was sobbing on the sofa with Jumba attempting to comfort her and Rick, Stitch and Akira were looking downcast. Matt noticed that X-777 wasn't in the room though.

"Hey. Where's X-777?" he asked.

Nani got up and yelled "They took her when they took Lilo. Lilo's gone and it's your fault."

Matt was shocked by the news that Lilo had been kidnapped and that Nani was blaming him for it.

"Now just hold on…" Matt began but Nani interrupted him, saying. "This all began after you crashed here. They were after you. You're as bad as they are!"

This comment had a strange effect on Matt. In one movement, he pinned Nani to the wall and pressed his gun to her throat to everyone's horror. When Matt spoke next, it was in a level but quite menacing voice.

"Never compare me to those splitters." He said, spitting the word 'splitters' like it was a bad taste in his mouth "I am nothing like them and I don't want to be. They destroyed everything I hold dear and ruined my life."

Matt released Nani and she fell to the floor wheezing. "You don't want my help? Fine, I'm out of here." Matt pocketed his gun, walked out of the front door and into the jungle towards the timeship.

"626, you must be persuading him to come back." Said Jumba, pointing in the direction that Matt had gone in "He may be only chance of finding little girl." Stitch, with Akira and Rick in tow, ran into the jungle after Matt.

**Splitter base**

**Location: Classified**

"I assure you that your Virus clones and…the test subject will arrive soon, Emperor Hamsterviel." Said Darleas, addressing an image of a white hamster-like alien that was wearing a black cape on the comms screen.

"You are too slow, Darleas." Hamsterviel said "I need those clones, now."

Darleas clenched his fists in silent anger, thinking 'Why are we helping this little gerbil?' "My medical staff tells me that the girl that was captured has been injected with some kind of anti-toxin drug that is affecting the virus." Darleas said "We have no way of knowing what side-effects portal travel will have."

A splitter technician came into the command centre and handed Darleas a data pad. What Darleas read made him smile. "Change of plan." He said to Emperor Hamsterviel. "We have new orders, we aren't working for you anymore. Our orders are to send the girl and the cure experiment back to Kauai Island and to dispose of the virus clone. We may be unable to cure this virus but a little injection will cancel out the genetic mind-wipe." Hamsterviel looked like he was about to explode, much to Darleas's glee.

"Fine...you have outlived your usefulness, Darleas." He said and cut the connection.

Darleas was just wondering what he'd meant when the alarms began to wail. "What the hell's going on?" he screamed to the crew in the command center.

"The portals activating. I…I can't shut it down." Answered one of the technicians.

An image of carnage appeared as Darleas called up the portal rooms security cameras. A huge number of skeleton-like droids were pouring out of the open warp portal and were shooting anyone that they saw. The splitters were fighting back but their weapon fire just bounced off the droids armour. More images appeared that showed the droids advancing down the bases corridors, overwhelming all opposition as they went.

"Activate the distress beacon." Said Darleas, flopping into a empty chair.

"Then what, sir?" asked a guard. A clang at the command center doors sounded and it bent in.

"Then we die." Said Darleas in a matter-of-fact voice.

**Kauai Jungle**

**On route to crash site**

Matt stomped through the jungle with his blood boiling from his anger. How dare she accuse him of what happened. She had no idea of what had happened to him, to his… Matt's thoughts were interrupted by Stitch, Akira and Rick rushing up from behind him.

"Where are you going, Matt?" asked Akira.

"You've got to help me find Lilo." Stated Stitch.

"Forget it." Spat Matt "After what Nani said to me, you expect me to help you just like that?"

"Yes" replied Stitch.

Matt looked at Stitch for a moment then pushed him out of his way, saying "Then you're gravely mistaken."

He was about to continue towards the timeship when Akira said "Hey, Matt. Look at this."

Matt sighed then walked over to where Akira and Rick were. Akira had knocked a covering of grass off the top of a time pod. Matt paid no attention; instead he continued to walk away. Akira tore the top off the pod with her claws and found an experiment pod with the number 624 on it, sitting inside.

"Hey, Stitch." Called Akira and held out the pod to show Stitch. "Is this your bushi-boo? Woops!"

The pod slipped out of Akiras paws and into a puddle at her feet. The pod became a glowing orb of energy that exploded with a flash. Matt noticed the flash and turned round to see Stitch and Angel hugging and talking in their language. (The nanites only work when Matt is the one being spoken too) Seeing how happy Stitch looked stirred dark memories in Matt…

**Flashback**

**Location: Dimension G42, 2145AD**

Matt was hunched over a workbench, fiddling with a circuit board when the door to his quarters opened and a black haired 17 year old came in, carrying a container full of time crystals. Matt turned around and grinned, recognizing his little sister, Chloe.

"Sup Clo, I see you found the crystals we need." Said Matt, pointing to the container.

Chloe sighed and answered "Stop calling me 'Clo'. You know it annoys me." She said, dumping the containers contents on the workbench "Anyway, you need to be finishing that guidance board for our portal home."

Chloe walked into the sleeping quarters for a nap and Matt turned back to his work. His and Chloe's plan to make their own portal machine so they could go home had taken over a year but now it was almost finished. Matt swore under his breath as his hand slipped and he soldered a wire in half.

"Oh smeg!" he said, chucking the now useless circuit board in the bin and yelled. "Hey, Chloe. I need to go into the Market to get another circuit board. O.k.?"

He walked out of the door and into the street. Several hover cars passed and no one paid Matt any attention, even though he had a gun in his holster. Almost everyone carried a gun in this dimension. He arrived at the Market just in time to buy the last circuit board from a vendor then he left to go back only to arrive and find a group of cops poised outside his quarters.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

One of the policemen motioned for him to be quiet, saying "We received a tip off that there are some arms smugglers at this address. We're about to bust them."

Matt stared for a minute then burst out laughing.

"You've been sent a prank call." He said chortling and walking towards his door.

"Me and my sister are the only tenants in this block. Now bug out before I call your searg…" BAAAAABOOOOOOOOOM.

Matt's flat and the surrounding flats exploded in an enormous fireball, sending Matt and the cops flying. Matt had to be held down and sedated to stop him running into the inferno that the flats block had become.

He came to in a hospital ward with a doctor checking his monitor.

"Where am I?" Matt said to the doctor in a panic "Where's Chloe?"

The Doctor looked sad and answered "I'm sorry, the flat that you and your sister were renting was completely destroyed. We didn't even find a body in the rubble, just this. It was addressed to you."

The doctor handed Matt a charred envelope. Matt opened it and read the message inside, his blood burning with anger as he read it. It was written in a splitter dialect and said three words,"Revenge is ours!"

**End flashback**

Matt pulled out the picture of him and his sister and stared at it. He looked at Stitch and Angel and how happy they were to be together again and came to a decision.

"Come on then." He said to them quietly.

"What?" said Stitch looking at Matt in surprise.

"Well, do you want to rescue Lilo or not? Come on, The ship's this way." Matt stated gesturing in the ships direction.

Matt and co arrived at the crash site. The ship had sealed itself again so Matt tried climbing up to the hole in the bridge, only to find that it wasn't there anymore.

"Are you sure that this will work?" said Matt nervously looking at the scanner orb that had extended out of the side of the ship.

"It worked for Lilo." Said Stitch.

"That doesn't mean that it'll work for me. It might try to vaporize me. What the?" Matt stated surprised as Angel had walked up to the scanner and opened the door. The readout on the scanner read _'New crew member recognized.' _

"See? Nothing to worry about." She said to the surprised Matt. Akira and Rick sniggered.

"What's in that?" asked Stitch, pointing at Virus 627's pod.

"The virus clone of an experiment called 627." Answered Matt. "It's meant to be twice as powerful as the original without any of the weaknesses."

Stitch shuddered as he remembered 627. "I hope he stays in there." He stated.

They arrived on the bridge to find it undamaged. The answer was on a computer screen.

It said "Nanite repair system activated. Please replenish Repair nanites supply."

Matt sat at a console saying to himself "So that's where the hole went."

He noticed that there was a transmission coming in on a splitter frequency. He pressed a button that put it on the speakers. What he heard made everyone go pale.

"This is Command base Terra to anyone on this frequency." Laser fire and screams could be heard in the background. The voice continued "An unknown force has gained entry to the base via our warp portal. They're slaughtering everyone." An explosion was heard. "They're after the virus experiments and the infected girl we captured."

Stitch's ears drooped at this "Lilo!" he whispered.

"If anyone can hear me, lock onto the beacon on frequency P23 Alpha and…Argh!" The speaker was replaced by the voice of a girl that was distorted "He was recording. Shut it off!" the new voice barked. The comm became static for a second then started again, it was on a loop.

Matt called up the tracker and typed in the frequency. "Let's see where you are…Gotcha!" said Matt as a blip appeared in the middle of the Pacific.

"O.k. Stitch." Said Matt, sitting in the pilot's seat and powering up the engines "Let's go get Lilo. The splitters ruined my life, I won't let them do the same to someone else."

The Timeship tore itself out of the ground with little effort and with barely a sound, skimmed out into the blue sky towards the beacon and whatever awaited it.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Another chapter done.**

**Please read & review**


	5. Chapter 5: the beginning

**The usual disclaimers. Lilo and Stitch belong to Disney. **

**Matt, Akira, Rick, The EXP-Virus, Kala (Yes, she gets named this chapter) Commander Silvia, and Emperor Hamsterviel are mine and Delta Operators ideas. **

**The original C.I.S belongs to Lucas Arts but the customized weapons are mine. **

**The plasma shotgun is an idea that MetroidX2000 sent me in a review**.

**Chapter 5: The beginning**

**Air over Pacific Ocean**

**ETA to Splitter Base: 15 minutes**

Matt and Stitch walked through the corridors of the timeship towards what the computer said was the armory. It was clear from several burnt out corridor sections that repairs hadn't finished.

"We'd best get everyone geared up." Said Matt to Stitch "Super strength is useful but not when a splitter is using his speed and strength to choke you with one hand and shove a plasma orb down your throat with the other."

Stitch nodded in agreement, remembering back at the house when one of Assault team troopers had almost strangled him.

"Ah, here we are." Said Matt, stopping in front of a scorched set of double doors and opening them. "Behold, our…" Matt hesitated as he saw what was on every shelf "PING PONG BALLS?" Matt was speechless and wondered if this was a practical joke.

He picked one of the balls off of the shelf and threw it at the opposite wall, just in case it was a very small grenade. What happened was that it ricocheted off the wall and hit him between the eyes before rolling to a stop next to a puddle on the floor. Stitch went to look at it while Matt had a small nervous breakdown. It reminded Stitch of an experiment pod and he spotted why. Just visible were the letters 'PS-1'. Stitch looked over to Matt to ask him what it meant but saw that he had sat in the corner, rocking back and forth and was giggling with a manic look on his face, repeating the words "Ping pong balls" over and over. Stitch shrugged and flicked it into the puddle. There was a blue flash and a strange rifle lay on the ground where the pod had been. All the weapons and equipment was dehydrated!

"Matt, look. There is some equipment." Said Stitch to Matt, showing the 'PS-1' "It was dehydrated, that's all."

Matt looked at the rifle for a second and opened his mouth to answer when the computer's voice sounded over the PA "Approaching beacon coordinates. All personnel prepare for landing. ETA: 3 Minutes."

Matt and Stitch walked over to the armory's window and saw the island come into view. It was a beautiful example of the Hawaiian island chains beauty. Almost. What spoiled it were the columns of black smoke rising into the air. Matt looked at Stitch, pulled out his plasma Magnum and blew open a sprinkler section causing an entire shelf of equipment pods to be hydrated by the new leak.

"Let's gear up." Said Matt.

**Command base Terra remains**

**Uncharted Island**

The battle droid squad on sentry duty strode among the hundreds of crates that had been salvaged. Their job was simple: Make sure that the pods were loaded safely aboard the transport. So far everything had gone well. The base had been taken without a single C.I.S. loss and the commander was below overseeing the search for the girl and the cure experiment. Virus 624 had actually helped the droids win, attacking the defenders and aiding the commander. Just then the first sentry team came across a couple of medical stasis pods from the splitter medical bay. The flashing green lights showed that they were occupied. The sentry activated his link to the commander.

"Commander. This is landing pad sentry team 1 reporting. We have found two active medical pods. What are our orders?"

The voice of a 17 year old girl came over the channel. "Check them. The girl was undergoing anti-virus treatment. She may be in one of the pods. Kill the other one."

The droid saluted automatically "Roger, roger." He turned to face his squad and pointed to a recently constructed corporal unit "Check it out. We'll cover you."

The corporal walked up, blaster raised, to the first pod and entered the override code. With a hiss of escaping gasses and thick white steam, the pod opened. The smoke completely shrouded the corporal from sight but a second later, there were several blaster shots and a few strange blue flashes then the hiss of the other pod opening.

The leader said "Corporal, explain your actions." The corporal didn't answer. The leader droid came as close as he was capable of to a feeling of worry. "Corporal, respond at…ark." A blue laser shot out of the smoke and blew a bowling ball sized hole in the leader droids chest, followed up by a barrage of plasma fire that blew up several others. The remaining droids returned fire, not that it did any good.

**Ten Minutes later…**

**Base remains**

Matt, Akira, Rick, Angel and Stitch walked out of the jungle where they had parked the timeship and into what was left of the Splitter base. Angel and Akira had both chosen a pulse pistol from the armory, Stitch had a plasma pistol in each paw, Rick had taken one of the PS-1's (Plasma Shotgun MK-I) and Matt had taken a plasma auto rifle, a remote demo charge and a bandolier of plasma grenades. Matt also had given everyone comm. sets in case they had to split up. When they saw the burnt out buildings of the base and the destroyed splitter ships on the runway there wasn't much to say. They just stared, wondering what could have done this in just 30 minutes.

"Come on." Said Matt, breaking the silence "Let's find Lilo and X-777 so we can leave."

Matt noted the strange ship on the landing pad with the letters 'H.E.' on the side in red and checked his tracker for the base entrance.

"The entry elevator's in that warehouse." Said Matt pointing to a large hanger with the doors blown wide open.

The elevator was at the back and was unlocked. This worried Matt, nothing good ever came from an unlocked door in his experience. They got in anyway and the lift slowly descended into the base. The lift doors opened onto what had been the entry hall. There was debris and empty plasma clips everywhere.

"We should split up." Said Matt. He tapped his headset and an infrared lens lowered over his left eye. "We can stay in contact over the radio. I'm going alone. No arguments." And with that he strode down the corridor that his tracker said led to the command center.

Matt approached the command center doors with his rifle raised. The blast doors had been wrenched out of their grooves and the room beyond had been torn apart. Matt looked in, surveyed the devastation and was about to leave when a gurgling cough made him spin round. He carefully stepped into the command center and saw Darleas sitting against the far wall with a smile on his face. There was a huge laser burn on his chest.

"Darleas!" shouted Matt, pointing his gun at the former commander's head.

"Too late, trav…hack…traveler." Choked Darleas "Kill me, but know that I'm not the one that you want if you want revenge for what has happened to the girl."

Matt lowered his rifle "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Darleas smile grew wider

"The great traveler doesn't know." He scoffed then his voice grew more serious "Very well. The one you want calls himself 'The Emperor'. It was his troops that attacked this facility, that killed my men in cold blood, that betrayed all the races of Nullspace." Matt knelt down to look Darleas in the eyes. Darleas continued "The Emperor hired us and the human called Dr Johnson to manufacture and oversee the tests of the E.X.P-Virus with the 'intent' of crushing a rebellion in his dimension." At this Matt raised his gun again "Wait! We received orders to terminate the operation."

Matt didn't look convinced and asked "Why?"

Darleas shuddered from pain and said "The splitter lord is not a sadistic maniac. He was never happy about the virus clones that we tested. When he heard about the girl called Lilo being infected as part of the 'test' he ordered this operation to be terminated."

Matt looked thoughtful saying "And I bet this emperor didn't like being blown off like yesterdays dinner and sent the heavy squad in to teach you a lesson."

Darleas's voice began to get slurred "Yes. He sent his best officer, Commander Silvia to take the clones we had by force." Darleas pulled Matt close and whispered "There are more clones then the two you have encountered. You must stop the Emperor…from getting them first…or all life…is…doomed. Promise…" At this Darleas's head slumped forward and he dissolved into a pile of dust. Matt thought about what he'd seen the virus cause so far and said "I promise." He heard a beep, saw that a 15 minute countdown had appeared on a monitor and said "Shit!"

**Base Remains,**

**Corridor C-34**

"Hey guys I found the medical bay but its blocked by debris but I can take care of that, Lilo is probably inside." Akira said over the comm. set.

"REALLY, me and Angle are on our way." Stitch said excitedly.

"Yeah I'm on my way to, I didn't find anything except for piles of dust everywhere and guns." Rick stated over the comm. set.

"Okay, I should have the door cleared when you guys get here." Akira said over the comm. set.

After her last message Akira started doing what she was best at, clearing away debris. And since she was designed to do just that it didn't take her long.

"Where are those guys, they should have been here by now." Akira thought looking down the hall. "I'll just check the med-bay myself there's no point in just waiting."

Just as Akira was going toward the door, a strange noise caught her attention. It sounded like metal plates rolling over metal. Akira looked behind her, just as she turned around two big metal balls rolled into the hallway up to her. Before she could react the two balls unfurled themselves into squat droids on three legs with 2 big guns on both of their arms, and a blue orb appeared around them. They didn't shoot, but Akira knew better and stayed put knowing what would probably happen if she tried to get away.

"Hey guys I'm in trouble here, I could use some help here." Akira whispered over the comm. set.

"Zzzzttttzzzztttzztttztttztzttt." Nothing replied to here but static.

"Guys you there." Akira whispered again getting frightened.

"Zzzttzttztz...your friends are already caught, and I know that your caught as well, surrender your self to the Droideka's and you wont be harmed...zzztttztztzttttztz."

The Droideka's as if on cue started toward her menacingly until they were right on top of her, both of them pointing their 4 laser cannons at her.

"...smeg." Akira muttered using the word she heard Matt use many times before.

**Matt's Location,**

Matt tore out of the command center like the splitter lord was chasing him and ran for the elevator.

As he ran he turned on his radio, "Everyone, get out!" he screamed "The self-destructs been activated. Get out, NOW!"

He looked at his tracker and saw that the others were in the warehouse. He ran into the elevator and pressed the surface button.

A klaxon sounded and the base computer announced "Warning. Self Destruct in 10 minutes. Please proceed to the one mile minimum safe distance."

Matt hoped that the others had found Lilo and X-777. The elevator doors opened and a dozen laser sights appeared on Matt's chest. Matt raised his hands very slowly and walked out of the elevator. He saw at least twenty skeletal droids pointing laser blasters at him. He also noticed Stitch and the others in some sort of handcuffs.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"So this is the traveller that terrifies the splitters." Said a new voice.

Matt turned around to see a person wearing a full combat suit. He couldn't see the face because of a motorbike like helmet but he did see the commander insignia's.

"Commander Silvia, I presume." Matt said and because he can never resist insulting evil people added "Why the helmet? Got a particularly big zit under there?"

Silvia gave an exaggerated bow and answered "At your service, human." Matt gazed at the droids accompanying her. They were mounted on three legs, had a pair of some sort of laser cannon at the end of each arm and judging by the shimmering air around them, had personal shields.

"Why not just shoot me, you certainly got enough toys to do just that?" asked Matt. Silvia laughed and threw one of the metal poles she was holding to Matt.

"The Emperor wants you alive, don't ask me why." She pressed a hidden switch on her pole and the ends began to crackle with plasma energy. "I like to give people a chance though. If you beat me, you and your friends go free."

Matt thought about his chances and found a hidden button on his pole 'Ion staff. How'd she get one?' he thought.

He answered "Hah. I'll beat the snot out of you then I'll find your 'Emperor' and do the same to him." Silvia didn't answer and raced at Matt faster then anything he'd seen and almost knocked Matt's head clean off with her staff. Matt blocked just in time and tried to knock Silvia's feet from under her without success. Silvia spun her staff like a cheerleader's baton and whacked Matt in the chest, sending him flying into a stack of crates. Matt heard a crackle He got shakily to his feet. Silvia came at him again and tried to hit him in the same spot on the chest. Matt blocked and smashed his own staff into her helmet, breaking the front off. Silvia pulled the remains of her helmet off and turned to face Matt. The face of a purple furred experiment looked at Matt causing him to hesitate. Silvia didn't hesitate though and used her staff to knock Matt onto his back.

She pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Matt "You lose, human." She turned to look at her droids and said "Kill the others."

The droids pushed Akira, Rick, Angel and Stitch against a wall and aimed. Silvia whispered into Matt's ear "All you had to do was surrender."

One of the droids said "Stand by…Commence targeting…"

"STITCH!" Shouted a voice. Matt watched in shock as a blue laser blast blew the droid in half and spotted a yellow experiment hanging from the ceiling with another experiment. Matt recognized X-777 immediately.

"Droideka's, shoot them." Shouted Silvia. The two droids that had arrived with Silvia began firing at Matt's friends while the Commander ran out of the warehouse with several Battle droids following. Matt ran over to an old jeep which Stitch, X-777, Angel, Akira, Rick and the new experiment were using for cover.

"Who are you?" he asked the yellow experiment and then realization hit him like a ton of concrete "Lilo?" A red laser blast pierced the jeep an inch from his ear. Matt pulled out his Plasma Magnum and fired a few shots at the Droideka's, they had no effect.

"Err…about in town, I'm sorry." Lilo looked at Matt and said "Its o.k. Kala explained what happened in town."

Matt looked puzzled and asked "Who's Kala?" X-777 raised a paw. Matt looked at her and said "Suits you. We have to deal with those droids…oneofwhichisrightoverthere." Matt said quickly pointing to the Droideka that had conceived the bright idea to stroll around the side of the jeep to get a clear shot. Matt raised his gun and fired.

The plasma orb went through the droids shields like a flamethrower through snow and blew the droid to bits. The recoil also sent Matt through the corrugated iron wall of the warehouse.

"I've got to fix this gun." He said.

A warning klaxon sounded and the base computer announced "Base self destruct will detonate in 3 minutes." Matt pulled out the demo charge, primed it and threw it at the remaining droid where it stuck.

"RUN!" he screamed and ran towards where the timeship was hidden. As Matt and his friends ran, the remaining droid came round the corner and began firing after them. When the charge went off, it took the warehouse with it.

**Timeship Bridge**

Matt ran into the bridge and immediately began powering up the engines.

"Ever been in Nullspace?" he asked Lilo and Stitch who shook their heads.

"Get ready for one hell of a ride then. There are more of those clones out there and I promised…a colleague that I'd get them before this Silvia person does. Anyway, Silvia has your cure, Lilo."

'And I want to know why this Emperor wants to capture me' He added in the privacy of his mind.

The ship shook suddenly and the computer said "Warning. Anti-matter explosion detected. Shockwave closing." The shockwave hit the ship, making it rattle and swerve.

The base was gone. "There's more cousins?" asked Lilo

"Yeah." Said Matt, pulling out the activation lever (Like the hyperdrive system in Lilo and Stitch)

"Let's go!" said Matt and pushed the lever in all the way.

The Timeship began to glow and threads of energy weaved over the hull. Finally, with a loud bang, the ship shot forward and disappeared.

**The End (For now)**

**Continued in the next story**

**There we go. **

**I know I left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger but this is only a part of the chapter.**

**People probably know now that the saga and Delta Operators story are going to merge.**

**Please Read & Review! **

**Delta Operator: Between you(the readers) and me Matt was 3 fries short of a Happy meal in this chapter.**


End file.
